


The War on Sarah Manning

by merryghoul



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Horror, Depression, Forced Pregnancy, Gen, Pregnancy Kink, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:30:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3098270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pencil missed Rachel's eye, so Rachel did what she wanted to do with Sarah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The War on Sarah Manning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hauntedd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedd/gifts).



> With thanks to nonny for clearing up a canon detail for me.

Sarah thought she heard a pencil whizz by Rachel's head. But she knew that when she saw a gas mask covering her face, she was doomed. 

There was nothing she could do but give into the nitrous oxide.

 

When she woke up, she knew a part of her had been taken from her body. She was told she was going to have an oophorectomy, after all.

And yet she didn't feel like herself anymore. And it wasn't the pain from the oophorectomy. If she was herself, she'd find some way to get out of Dyad, find some way to make sure Kira was safe. She'd try to get back to Felix and anyone she knew was far away from Dyad's clutches. 

All Sarah wanted to do was crawl into a ball and cry.

 

Rachel came into Sarah's room with a variety of medications, all anti-depressants and fertility drugs to attempt to improve Sarah's mood and maintain her fertility. When she left the medications in front of Sarah, Sarah stared at the medications, motionless. Aside from Rachel, the drugs were the only things in Sarah's room.

Rachel stared at Sarah before saying "Take your medication."

Sarah stared at Rachel.

"Take your medication."

Sarah didn't move.

A nurse stepped in shortly after this exchange. The nurse, who was more compassionate than Rachel, convinced Sarah to take her medications. Rachel looked at the exchange, only smiling when Sarah swallowed one of her pills.

Days later, Sarah started feeling a little bit better. But she would never be herself again.

 

With the medications improving her mood, Sarah tried to figure out a way to get out of her room. Pretending to be Rachel or any of the other clones was out, since Rachel kept a close eye on Sarah.

Sarah tried to pocket keys from the nurses attending her, but they caught her before she was able to get their keys. She tried following the nurses out of the Dyad building. She tried hiding in laundry baskets and under stretchers. But Sarah was always caught.

Rachel knew about Cosima's attempt to shoot a pencil through her eye. She kept Cosima as far as she could from Sarah, and made sure the floor Sarah was on wasn't accessible to Cosima.

 

Some of the eggs in Sarah's ovary were examined closely by Dyad scientists. But some of them were saved, ready to be fertilized and implanted when Sarah's body was ready to accept embryos. 

Sarah tried to fight the nurses assigned to take her to the operating room for fertilization, but it was to no avail. A nurse tranquilized Sarah with a sedative. Before she was wheeled to the operating room, most of her body was strapped onto a stretcher.

 

Rachel wanted to implant as many embryos as she could inside Sarah, but guidelines were put in place to ensure women fertilized via in vitro fertilization methods survived their pregnancies. Not only that, Dyad would be shut down and a media circus, not unlike the one that formed around Nadya Suleman, would have ensued. Rachel groaned as one of Sarah's fertilized embryos was placed inside Sarah's uterus. 

When the first embryo didn't implant inside Sarah's uterus, Rachel was livid. But she didn't let it show in front of the doctors working with Sarah. "I told you just one wouldn't work," she said to one of the doctors.

 

It took three tries for Sarah to be pregnant again. On the third try, two embryos were placed inside Sarah. And both embryos implanted onto Sarah's uterus.

When the doctors told Sarah she was pregnant again, and this time with twins, she screamed. 

 

Rachel gave all the medical attendants servicing Sarah strict orders. "You all should know Sarah Manning will do anything to terminate her pregnancy," she said to them in her office. "When you check in on her, you are not to bring in any sharp objects. No knives. No forks. No scissors. No sharpened pencils. All shoes should have no laces in them when you enter the room. And you are to alert me if she tries to intentionally injure herself."

To ensure Sarah wouldn't injure herself, she was strapped down and handcuffed with every task she did. Someone made sure she was strapped into bed, save for her abdomen. Someone made sure she didn't do physical harm to herself while eating. Someone always watched Sarah when she went to the bathroom.

 

When Sarah was pregnant with Kira, she didn't mind the symptoms of being pregnant. Then again, that was before Sarah knew she was one of many clones. And among those clones, she was one of the few that could get pregnant. Not to mention that Kira and a twin sister she never knew about had a superhuman healing factor.

This time, as Sarah was forced to carry twins to as long as she could carry them, the symptoms were worse. She was always hungry. Every day there was something wrong with her. At the start of the pregnancy, she was nauseous and tired. Near the end, it was harder for her to move, because of the size of her abdomen, and harder for her to breathe, since the twins were pressing against her diaphragm. Being pregnant with Kira filled Sarah with joy. Being pregnant with these twins was a living hell.

When Sarah started to show, Rachel would visit Sarah every day, strapped into her hospital bed. Rachel would lift up Sarah's hospital gown. She'd look at Sarah's abdomen before hugging it, listening and feeling the movements of the twins inside Sarah. Then she'd pull Sarah's gown down, compose herself, and leave the room.

 

The twins were born when Sarah was 36 weeks along. Sarah was tranquilized and sent to an operation room so doctors could perform a Caesarian on her. 

Sarah never knew the sexes of the twins she gave birth to. The babies were whisked away to a nursery so other doctors could examine what made Sarah's children more special than other children, let alone the sterile clones.

Sarah was sewn up after the babies were born and the afterbirth was removed from her body. The months of being tormented with children she didn't want in her body were over.

 

Rachel visited Sarah after she regained consiousness after the surgery. "Rest up," she said as she walked to Sarah's bed. "You're going to be pregnant again."

"You're fucking crazy," Sarah said.

"We intend to keep you here until you can't give birth anymore. The doctors tell me you need a few weeks to recover, but once you've recovered, we're going to impregnate you again."

"You can't do this."

"We can. Your body is the property of Dyad now. We can do whatever we want to it."

"Someone's going to get me out of her someday, Rachel."

Rachel scoffed. "I'd like to see them try."

With a soft chuckle and a smug smile, Rachel left Sarah's room. Rachel didn't need to win another battle. She'd already won the war on Sarah Manning.


End file.
